Poison
by Ognonamis
Summary: After visiting a planet and greeted by the inhabitants with open arms, the people of Atlantis arent really feeling so good about their new alliance. Short little fic with tons of Shep whumpage. Chapter 1 up.


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its original characters.

_This is a fairly short fic….at least, that's what im planning on it being. I tend to get new ideas and drag my stories out a bit so it may be a lot longer when its all said and done with. Its got a lot of Shep whumpage in it. I just cant help it. I love picking on poor Shep._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

John had been pretty satisfied about how the day had went. Him and his team had visited a group of people on a planet quite a ways away and they were more then happy to establish trade relations with them. They had welcomed them into their village with open arms and invited them to eat dinner with them and everything. This had been the first time in a long time that they had been welcomed so openly and John couldn't help but wonder if there was anything suspicious going on.

John kept his opinions to himself as he went to the mess hall for dinner that night. He couldn't help but notice how empty the mess hall was when he walked in. He weren't sure what was going on until he looked down at his watched and noticed that it was quite late and almost everyone else had already eaten already.

When John got his food and sat down, he couldn't wait to eat. He was so hungry. The last time he had eaten was at the village and that was close to noon time and it was now nearly nine at night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After eating a satisfying meal in the mess hall, John started to make his towards his room when he ran into Teyla. "Hello John." She said happy to see him.

"Hey." John said. "I'm surprised that you haven't been to bed yet."

"I am not tired yet……and even if I did want to go to bed, I wouldn't be able to sleep." Teyla said. "I was actually hoping to find you."

"How come?" John asked kinda skeptical. Normally she wasn't looking for him at this hour at night.

"I was wondering since neither of us can sleep right now, that maybe you might like to do some sparring?" She said hoping that he would say yes.

"Well, not that I actually like picking my but up off the mat all the time, I actually have a lot of energy to burn off so…sure." John said. Teyla thanked him with a smile and they both made there way to the gym for some sparring.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After sparring for nearly two hours, John had finally decided that he had burned out enough energy and picked himself off the mat enough times. "Well, I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Tired already?" Teyla said as they both walked over to the bench and she picked up her bag.

John wrapped a small towel around his neck and picked his own bag up. "Yeah….And I don't think dinner agreed with me too much."

"Well, you did very well." Teyla said as they both walked to the door. John stopped for a second and looked at her.

"Really?" He said sarcastically. "I was thinking the same thing every time I hit the floor." Teyla gave him a smile and they both walked out the door and started down the corridor towards the living quarters.

A few minutes after walking, John started feeling queasy. Now he knew that his dinner didn't agree with him. John just swallowed hard and ignored the uneasy feeling in his stomach as they made their way down the corridor.

After a few minutes of walking, John could feel the queasy feeling in his stomach grow. He took a d deep breath and continued to walk trying hard not to draw any attention from Teyla. He was hoping that if he was going to lose his dinner, that he would at least get to his room first. Then suddenly, John's stomach churned viciously making John stop walking and grab his stomach as if it was going to help.

It didn't take Teyla long to realize that he was no longer behind her. "John?" She said as she stopped and turned around to see John with one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other on the wall for support. She slowly and cautiously walked back to him. "John?" She repeated, apparently confused by what was happening.

"Just give me a minute." John said as he kept his eyes closed trying to focus on his breathing and not on his overwhelming urge to vomit. He didn't understand where this was coming from. Just a few minutes ago, him and Teyla were sparring in the gym and just a little while before that he was eating dinner in the mess hall.

John had finally thought that things were getting back to normal when every muscle in his stomach went into a spasm and he heaved as hard as he could. Nothing came out. Nothing at all. Teyla wasn't sure exactly what to do. She was just walking with him down the hall and now he was on his knees holding his stomach.

"Dr. Keller." Teyla said after activating the radio she had on her ear. "This is Teyla."

"Yes Teyla…..what can I do for you?" Dr. Keller replied.

"It appears that Colonel Sheppard has become sick." Teyla said as she looked down at him.

"I'm not sick……I'm fine." John said as he ignored the churning in his stomach and stood up, determined not to let this get the best of him.

"How far are you from the infirmary?" Dr. Keller asked.

"I can see the infirmary door from here." Teyla said.

"I'm not going to the infirmary." John said as he started to walk. He regretted so when he did because every movement made his stomach churn more and more violently until he had his breaking point. In one heaving motion, his entire dinner, the remnants of instant potatoes and green jello splattered all over the floor and again, John went to his knees in an attempt to calm his ferocious stomach some.

"Okay….I am taking you to the infirmary." Teyla said in a demanding voice as she grabbed a hold of John's arm to try and get him off the floor.

John was reluctant about getting up off the floor but eventually did and Teyla slowly walked him to the infirmary.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_So there is chapter one. Sorry its so short but like I said…it's a short story and I'm not planning on going too in depth with it but if I do, I want to make sure that people are going to like it first. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you come back to read more when I update it._


End file.
